


2:17 AM

by missfrosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, this is a self-indulgent vent fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrosts/pseuds/missfrosts
Summary: It's 2:17 AM when Viktor wakes up to a shattered glass and his husband crying on the kitchen floor.





	2:17 AM

**Author's Note:**

> i mean yeah this is a dumb ventfic that i wrote in like an hour after not writing anything for a year but here it is anyway.

Viktor wakes up to a loud crash, sending him jumping 10 feet in the air and almost falling out of bed, nearly knocking over the alarm clock that reads _2:17 AM_ in the process. Makkachin huffs behind him and curls up in the empty spot where Yuuri should be but he isn’t, and Viktor is so tired that he wants to go back to bed right next to his sleepy dog, but the previous crash is followed by a soft _thud_ and the sound of-

 

Crying?

 

He’s out of bed in a split second, grabbing the blanket off his bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. Makkachin lets out a low whine before she immediately falls back to sleep, and he ventures out of the bedroom, panicking slightly. It’s 2 AM, so something is _clearly wrong._ Half his mind is telling him that his husband just had a nightmare, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying.

 

He can hear crying coming from their kitchen. He can’t see anything until he squints into the dark, but then he sees a figure sitting on the floor, propped up against the counters and clearly _distraught_ if the crying is any indicator _._ “Yuuri?” Viktor whispers, trying not to startle him, and he flicks the light on.

 

Yuuri is on the floor, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. There’s glass shattered across the floor, and Viktor walks carefully across it, hesitant to step on any, and he doesn’t know if Yuuri even knows he’s there until he hears a muffled cry of, “Viktor.”

 

He crosses the landmine of glass and sits down beside Yuuri, his back propped up against the counter. He’s gotten much better with handling a crying Yuuri, but he still feels unqualified to be there and the thought of making Yuuri feel worse makes his nerves grow tenfold. He just wants to make him feel better, but he doesn’t know _how_ and it hurts him to see Yuuri hurt.

 

“I’m here,” he whispers, sliding an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, slowly to give him warning and time to push him off. He doesn’t, and Viktor presses closer to him.

 

His head is still buried in his arms, and his voice is muffled but Viktor can hear a dizzzyingly fast “I’m sorry I broke the glass I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’m sor-” before he cuts himself off with another sob. Viktor wraps his other arm around him, pulling him out of his current tortoise-like position and into his arms. It’s a bit uncomfortable since the floor is hard and cold, but the blanket around Viktor’s shoulders is so comforting and he half-wraps it around Yuuri too.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he says, pressing a kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri shifts in his arms, but only for a second and then he relaxes against his chest.

 

“I was just getting water because I woke up anxious but my hands were shaking and I dropped it and-”

 

“It’s okay,” Viktor whispers, cutting off his tangent. “It’s just a glass.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m not him.” Viiktor knows what this is about before Yuuri has to say it. “I’d never hurt you.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Yuuri cries, and he’s not sobbing anymore but Viktor’s heart still breaks a little more. He knows that Yuuri would never think Viktor would hurt him, but that doesn’t change the fact that someone else did. It makes him feel guilty, again, that he quizzed Yuuri on all his ex-relationships when they first met, not knowing how uncomfortable it must’ve made him at the time.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he mutters, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Viktor says, and he’s right. He assumes Yuuri is talking about the fact that certain things still set him off – remind him of the past and make him panic – but Viktor never expected him to be fully over it, since that’s what Google told him would happen, and he’s prepared for this. He loves Yuuri, and nothing would’ve ever scared him off.

 

“I’m so tired,” Yuuri whispers, and he’s still crying softly into his chest and Viktor just runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down further.

 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Yuuri’s shaking stills for a second, and Viktor adds, “We don’t have to.”

 

“No, I-I want to, but the glass-”

 

“I’ll pick it up,” Viktor assures him, and then he’s wrapping his arms tighter around Yuuri, pulling them both up to their feet. Yuuri is looking up at him, his eyes watery with tears and Viktor wraps the blanket around his shoulders and presses a kiss against his forehead. “Go back to bed, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Yuuri hesitates, but then he nods and makes his way back into the bedroom. Viktor picks up the glass at record speed, and he hopes he hasn’t missed any for the sake of Makkachin’s paws in the morning, but he promises himself that he’ll double check before he lets her in there.

 

He pours a glass of water, careful not to break a second glass of the night, before he ventures back into their room. Yuuri is curled up next to Makkachin, sniffling but his eyes are dry this time, even if he looks completely exhausted. Viktor places the glass of water next to him on the table and Yuuri smiles up at him, an unspoken “thank you” and he reaches over to take a sip.

 

Viktor crawls into bed beside him, and as soon as Yuuri is done drinking, Viktor is pulling him back into his arms and running a comforting hand through his hair again. “Do you feel any better?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri sounds exhausted, and Viktor tries to slow his own breathing to get Yuuri to unconsciously do the same. He needs sleep, and honestly, Viktor probably does too. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh.” Viktor kisses his temple and Yuuri curls in closer to him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you so much,” Yuuri mumbles, and then he’s out, sleeping soundly against Viktor’s chest. He’s exhausted too, and he can feel his own eyes closing before he can stop them.

 

It’s almost 3 AM by the time they’re both asleep again, but it doesn’t matter, because they are so in love and hard times will never change that.


End file.
